The Prior
by SYuuri
Summary: Their journey together is a journey forward. TK. Plz read and rev. ::added chapter 2::
1. Chapter 1

**The Prior**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**:: This is a oneshot, partly AU. A bit short and light but I hope you like it.**

**--**

_The eight years old Kimberly Hart pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she continued watching her friend doing some basic karate moves. His dark chocolate hair was pulled back to a tight pony tail and inspite of the funny look he'd given her; he used her pink hair band to hold it back. _

"_Tommyyyy…," After toying with the hem of her shirt for five minutes, Kim placed her nearly empty coke can on the ground beside her and stood up from the big rock. She brushed her pants. "Come on! You promised we'd play hide and seek," _

_Tommy continued kicking and punching the empty air and somehow managed to answer between breaths. "It's no fun to play hide and seek with just the two of us," _

_Kim pouted, her hand coming up to twirl her hair around her small and slender fingers. She walked closer to the boy and stopped right in front of him. _

"_Kim!" Tommy yelled, pulling his fist back to his side and rolled his eyes at Kimberly's stubbornness. "I nearly hit you there," _

"_You've been practising since we got here. I thought you said we're going to play or do something fun," Kim said, her doe eyes looking up at him. "It's boring to just sit back and watch you,"_

_The park was slightly crowded and he could see their mothers talking with their teacher from school. That reminded him of something he needed to tell Kim. Tommy glanced down at her. _

"_Tommy!" Kim slightly protested, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't stare. It's not polite to stare at people," _

"_Kim… I have something to tell you," Tommy started hesitantly. He wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand, making Kim cringe and hand him her hankie. "Thanks," _

"_So?" _

_Tommy grabbed her hand and guided her to the big tree across the pond. He watched as confusion fell over her face and he put his hands on her shoulders. "My dad said that we're going to move," _

_Kim's eyes widened at the statement. "What? Move? I don't understand," _

"_Mom said there's a better job for Dad in Canada, so she said we'll be moving there," Tommy explained grimly, recalling what his mother had told him the day before. He had refused, and at some points, he was ready to cry just because he had to leave this town, all his friends and his house. _

_Kim was his first bestfriend. They met in the kindergarten; she kicked him for pulling at her pigtails and that's what started their friendship. The past three years had been wonderful and now he had to leave her. _

_Quite predictable, Kim's eyes began to water, her lips quivering. "You can't go. If you go, whom am I going to play with?" She stammered as her emotion took the best of her and the first salty tears hit her cheek. "You promised me you would teach me karate so Bulk and Skull wouldn't be able to tease me anymore…" _

_Tommy used his thumb to brush away the tears from her now pink cheeks. He looked around him warily. The last time Kim cried when he was with her, his mom gave him a speech that was pretty long enough for an eight year old. 'Girls should be treated with respect and gentleness. Now what have _you_ done?' "Kim, don't…," _

"_Why can't you just stay here? Tommy…," Kim sniffled, biting her lips hard. _

_If there's one thing that Tommy hated to see, it was to see a girl crying. Sometimes it could be annoying, and even though it wasn't the first time Kim broke into tears in front of him, he's still confused as to how to calm her down. _

"_Mom said we'd leave soon. Maybe in three or four days…," Tommy continued carefully and watched new tears forming in her eyes. _

"_So soon?" Kim's voice was tiny when she asked. _

_Tommy seemed to be thoughtful and while Kim dried her eyes, he wandered off and back within half a minute. He grinned secretively at her. Kim was the first girl who could get close to her; he didn't get along girls much. Not that he had many friends actually. He appreciated their friendship; all the good and the bad, even all the fights they had had and Kim's major fondness of the color pink, something that he couldn't fully comprehend until now. _

"_I will be back, you can have my words and you know I never lied to you before," Tommy pulled his hand from his back and with a wide smile, taking Kim's small hand in his. "I swear," _

_He lifted his hand and showed the ring he just made three minutes ago. The idea came from out of nowhere. The flower he chose was Kim's favorite and it's just the right size for what he had in mind. He rolled the stem to a small ring with the white flower at the top. Tommy smiled with satisfaction, admiring his handiwork. _

"_It's beautiful," Kim whispered in awe when Tommy slipped the ring on her finger. Her fingertips touched the little white petals carefully. _

"_Of course it is, _I_ made it," Tommy replied smugly with mirth in his voice. "So, don't be upset, okay? I'll be back one day… and we can always write to each other," _

_Kim eyed the 'ring' Tommy just gave her. "Wait here," She scrambled back to her abandoned rock and for a while, struggling with something. Tommy couldn't see what she was doing since Kim had her back toward him. Tommy leaned back against the tree, waiting patiently. Finally the short brunnette trotted back with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. "Give me your hand," _

_Tommy reached out and she grabbed it fast. "Hope this fits," His eyebrow raised when he saw Kim trying to slip her coke's ring pull to his finger. Fortunately, it slided smoothly and for a moment he just stared at it. "You promised me, Tommy. You have to get back and return this to me. I don't care if it gets rusty, you just must," Kim insisted._

"_It's…," Tommy paused then he smiled. "I promise," _

"_You're the best of friends I have ever had, Tommy," Kim said in a hush voice and moved forward to wrap her small arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much!" _

_A faint smile touched his face and he returned the hug. He tightened his hold on her when feeling her body shaking, signaling she's crying once again. "I'm gonna miss you too,"_

_--_

**Angel Grove Karate Expo**

**1992**

"Good luck, Bro," the African American boy in the red t-shirt tapped his friend's shoulder.

Trini nodded eagerly and joined the circle of her friends. "I personally think you won't be needing it that much. Jason definitely will do just fine,"

"Affirmative," Billy agreed. The genius boy stood beside Trini with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

The martial artist grinned at his friends. "Thanks,"

"Who's your opponent, Jase?" Kim asked, pulling a strand of hair to the back of her ear. "He has to be careful, because you're so gonna kick his ass," she added with a laugh.

Jason looked around and spotted a young man standing near the score board. The man in green tank top lifted his hands and put on a necklace around his neck. Jason turned back to his friends and pointed at the guy. "I guess that's him. Never saw him before though, a new student perhaps?"

All five pairs of eyes automatically moved to the direction Jason'd pointed. Zack whistled, seeing the guy doing some warms up. "That guy looks pretty tough,"

"Nothing Jason can't handle," Trini said, giving his friend an encouraging smile and Billy gave him two thumbs up.

The conversation was broken when Kim sighed longingly and spoke loud enough for them to hear, inviting a round of groans from her friends.

"_He's really cute…," _

* * *

**:: If she only knew … lol. Thanks for reading and review please. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prior**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers or the characters. **

**:: This is the sequel for _The Prior_. At first I was hesitant whether or not I should write this, but then I decided I would. I don't know if I'll make another chapter or just leave it here, I still have too many unfinished stories** _grin_. **I hope you like this as much as you like the first one.**

* * *

**Part 2**

_--_

_Tommy sighed, leaning his head to rest on his hands. He hated going to school. He'd better use the time spent in this boring place to practice karate. A year ago, he was heading home when he caught a glimpse of some teenagers doing something that looked like hitting and kicking each other in his eyes. It cost him a while to realize that they were not fighting against each other; they're in the middle of a karate class. _

_At the age of four, Tommy Oliver experienced the feeling of falling in love for the first time. And now he's dying to try on the new kick his sensei just taught him yesterday. _

_In the front of the class, his teacher was telling a story from the thick fairytale book lying open in her lap. While all the girls in the class seemed to be amused and captivated, Tommy was already on the brink of falling asleep. Looking to his right, Kimberly Hart was listening to the story with full attention. Her eyes were shining brightly and a wide smile plastered on her face. Her head swayed gently, moving her pigtails. _

_Tommy grinned. He was tempted. The six year old kid leaned back and casually reached out his hand. Out of his boredom, Tommy lost his wisdom and he pulled her pigtail. _

"_Auw!" Kim hissed. She touched her head and turned to glare at Tommy, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?" _

_They were sitting at the back of the class so the teacher wasn't aware of the 'battle' that had been starting and kept on with her afternoon tale. _

"_I'm bored," He honestly answered. _

"_Sstt!" Kim put her finger on her lips, signaling him to be silent. "Do it once again and I'll tell Miss Johnson!" _

_Sometimes, to forbid someone not to do something just tempted them more to do just that. It was exactly what was happening here. _

"_Tommy!" Kim raised her voice and some students looked at them with annoyance. Pouting, she carefully moved her chair and let her leg out to land a kick on his calf. _

"_Hey!" _

"_You started it!" _

"_I didn't kick you, did I?"_

"Pretty boy_," Kim stuck out her tongue, her own hand coming out to pull at his shoulder length hair. _

"_Kim!" _

"_What?"_

_Their voices were undeniably loud right now and in no time the twenty five year old young teacher was already standing next to their tables. _

_--_

_The recess was almost over and Kim was walking back the classroom when she spotted Tommy sitting under the big tree in the middle of the yard. His eyes were closed and he placed his hands on his thighs._ _Chewing her lips, her curiousity took over and she trotted to him._

_Kimberly stopped right in front of him and looked at her new jeans before kneeling. She studied his face closer. "Are you sleeping?" Getting no response, Kim repeated the question. "Are you sick?" Still no answers. "Anybody home?" _

_Kim pouted, if only for a while before a grin appeared on her face. She took a strand of his loose dark hair and brushed it across his nose. That did it. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Tommy snapped, his hand catching her wrist. _

"_I thought you're dead," Kim replied lightly and stood up, brushing her pants off. "Guess I was wrong," _

"_This called meditating," He said and closed his eyes once again. He inhaled a deep breath of air and tried to relax his mind. _

"_Kimberly, I have a present for you!" The shout was soon followed with a frog danggling right in front of her face. Kim emitted a shriek. A trail of laughter made her swirl around quickly. Bulk and Skull were laughing so hard while holding their stomachs. Bulk, who had the frog in his hand, stepped closer and she instinctively moved one step backwards. _

"_Don't you dare," She warned. _

"_Oh, Kim, come on! We're just having fun. Right, Skull?" _

"_Put that down!" Kim demanded, her eyes widening. She loved animals, but if there's one creature that she hated the most, it was the one that Bulk was holding in his chubby hand. _

"_Oh please!" Tommy growled and rose to his feet. "I need some quite time here! You two, give her a break. She's already frightened to death," _

"_I am not!" Kim was quick to protest. _

"_We're not talking to you, Oliver," Skull said menacingly. _

_Groaning impatiently, Tommy snatched the frog from Bulk's hand and in one swift move, yanked Skull's collar forward and put the poor animal inside his shirt. His reaction was immediate._

"_LET IT OUT! Take it from me!" Skull screamed in panic and let out a scream that could match Kim's anyday. "Bulk! Take your ugly frog from me! TAKE IT!" _

_Kim laughed, seeing her two silly classmates tumbling at each other and falling right in front of her. Skull ended up pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. The frog fell to the ground._

"_You dork!" Bulk smacked his skinny friend's head. "After him!" _

_Tommy whistled and joined Kim's laugh. "Finally. Served them right," _

_The brunette giggled and gave him a thumb up. "Good job," _

"_You're welcome," _

_--_

**Angel Grove High School**

**1992**

"Come on, Kim… How about lunch?" Skull said while leaning against the locker next to the girl in pink's.

Kimberly shoved her textbooks inside her locker and spared him a glance. "Dream on, Skull,"

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson," Bulk said darkly, stepping closer. Kim stifled her giggle. He didn't look scary at the slightest.

"Hey, didn't you hear the lady?" A deep voice cut in. Three heads immediately turned to the direction of the voice. A bright smile instantly graced Kim's facial feature when she saw the tall guy who was Jason's opponent in the karate competition. While he didn't win, Kim still thought he was great. She averted her eyes from his handsome face to the necklace around his neck. A strange, longing feeling washed through her. "She said no,"

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**:: What do you think? Very light, I know. Maybe some of their words are too mature for a six year old, please forgive me! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri ;)**


End file.
